Frozen
by xXKaiOfHeartsXx
Summary: -OneShot- The war is over and it's time for Harry to pick up the pieces of his life and move on. He get's a little help. HPDM Pre-slash


**Frozen**

Harry was on his couch, sprawled across all the space. Number 12, Grimmauld Place was neither cheery, nor comforting because the townhouse of his godfather only reminded him of how much he had lost in the war. And how much he had lost before. And for that matter, how much he was going to lose.

There were so many people he was going to miss. So many bodies. People who maybe just made up the ensemble, but as an individual, made a difference in his life. A week had passed and after a few days of resting, he had taken strides to make his home more secure. And he couldn't just abandon the home of the only father-like figure he had known. So he had repossessed it. And with the help of the Weasley's and a certain Granger, he had managed to move his house to a new, more secure location.

And not only that, but he had revamped the security. It was a safe haven, and yet, even though Voldemort was gone, Harry didn't feel safe. Sometimes he could feel his presence around him. His scar never hurt, that was true, and all the darkest aspects of his magic had been reduced, also true, and yet he was scared that Voldemort would find a way to return.

He always did.

It was an irrational fear, but still very legitimate. So here he was, half asleep on a couch that was much too squishy, staring into the negative space that the flickering fire possessed. Just then a sputtering came out of the fire and a voice, but no face came through.

At once Harry was sitting upright, and stared at the fireplace before he realized that he had a partial block on the floo system.

"Hello?" a half-sputtering, and mostly unrecognizable voice asked.

"Who is it?" Harry had his wand clutched tightly in his hand. Someone had found him, because both Hermione and Ron were exempt to the block he had placed.

There was a pause before the voice returned, "Draco."

Harry's heart beat. He wanted to let his child enemy through so he could beat him to the pulp for trying to be a death-eater, and yet at the same time he just wanted to run away. There was a third feeling too, but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, so he let it be and stared at the fireplace once again, lost in though.

"Ahem," Draco said. "Can I come through?"

Harry sighed. There were wards placed all over his house to protect against ridiculous magic, and he had his wand in his hand in case he needed to protect himself, he was fine. With a simple wave of his wand the floo came to life. The fire sprang up and turned an unnatural shade of green and a figure materialized. Out stepped Draco Malfoy, his face ridiculously clean. _He had obviously mastered the use of the Floo_, Harry thought, because even some of the most talented wizards came out with a smudge here or there.

And Draco laughed. Harry didn't know why he was laughing, so he just stared back until Draco pointed at Harry's wand. "I'm not going to attack you."

And suddenly Harry's wand was in his pocket. He didn't know why he trusted Malfoy – he had no reason to, but the way he spoke, while soft, commanded. It could have led the crowd of five year olds to victory against the Roman Empire. "What do you want?" Harry asked? He had no energy left. He realized in that moment he was tired. Drained. Emotionally, physically, spiritually.

He needed something, something to help pick up his pieces and reshape him into someone who was stronger, that could keep on going. Draco cocked his head to the side and sat down next to Harry and immediately sank into the sofa. "How are you?"

"I'm… going." Harry didn't know what was going on. Did hell freeze over? And if so, why did people not send Harry a post card? Draco was being nice. Something was up. "Look, what do you want Dra-Malfoy?"

"You can call me Draco."

"Fine what do you want Draco?"

"How are you?"

"I asked first."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What do I want? I want you to… I need your help."

"Of course you do." Harry replied, sighing. "I really don't have the energy."

"No it's not like that." Draco sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about what I've done for the past… forever. I've made a lot of mistakes, but this year takes the cake. I'm just trying to make amends so I can have a good future in store. I want us to be on good terms Harry," He searched through the emerald green eyes that glittered before him. "I know that's a lot to ask. But you're someone…you're someone who I can count on, who I need to be able to count on. You're a good friend and I could use a friend, a guide to help me through the next stage of my life."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Acceptance."

"Fine, I can do that but being a friend to you, is hard. I already have two friends who are temperamental enough as it is, and I don't need another one to watch over."

"I didn't ask you to be my baby sitter. Look, okay fine. So I just want to make a good future of myself, is that so bad? And if it takes me a while to gain your trust I'll spend all the time you need. Starting now. I can be your friend, look I can tell that you need some help relaxing and rebuilding. Let me help you."

"And what am I supposed to let you do? You were on _his_ side. You tried to win his favor."

"And it was wrong of me. I didn't really know what I was getting into. Chalk it up to peer pressure or something. Just let me be your friend."

Harry tried to object but he couldn't bring himself to do it. For some reason the boy he had once detested so much had merely become part of the ensemble, like everyone else. And if he wanted a friend, all he had to do was cast the part.

And for some reason he did want a new friend. Sure Ron and Hermione were great, but he was used to them, and maybe having someone, whose dynamic had suddenly changed, was appealing to Harry. So he give Draco a half smile (or what he hoped was one) and looked him in the eye, waiting for his stare to waver, or his demeanor to shrink. It did not change. "Fine." Harry breathed heavily for a moment and then slowed. There was nothing to worry about. This was going to turn out okay. He felt confident in his decision.

Draco grinned. Something Harry had only seen once or twice in the past, which made it all the more exciting. "Really?"

"Sure."

Draco looked unsure of what to do with his hands at that very moment, and decided that maybe he could get away with hugging the boy who had once turned him down for someone much more inferior. And to his surprise Harry did not push the blond boy off. So he did not back down.

Harry needed someone to lean on after he had put all his energy into the war, and Draco very much intended to be that person. He had changed. He had grown up. He had stopped being the snooty boy he was once before.

Harry suddenly felt like an unstoppable wave of drowsiness was overcoming him. And he let it for he was protected. _I wont be long_, Harry rationalized. _Just long enough._

Harry fell asleep in seconds, Draco's unmoving arms wrapped around him. They were on the stuffy couch, the boy who lived on top of the boy who ran away. The world _had_ changed. Hell probably did freeze over. But that was okay because Harry was going and Draco was moving on and Voldemort was forever unmoving.

"Rest well," Draco murmured and he too closed his eyes, if only for a few minutes, for when he opened his eyes again real world would flood back into his mind and that was something he simply did not want to deal with.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I always wanted to do a story that took place between Book 7 and the epilogue and would cover a lot of the events, but I realized that that would take forever (and I don't have enough patience) and it wouldn't have nearly enough Draco x Harry slash! :D Haha, anyways, this is kinda pre-slash I suppose. IDK. I hope you liked it Review and Favorite, and what not. You know I love you! thanks so much for reading. (Un-beta-ed btw, and I didn't read over it. I'm kind of tired and just want to post it). Anyways...

LOVE, KAI.


End file.
